halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hillsborough-class light destroyer
*CMA * * |class before=*''Mercury''-class heavy destroyer * |class after= |subclasses= |cost= |built range= |in commission range= |total ships building= |total ships planned= |total ships completed= |total ships cancelled= |total ships active= |total ships laid up= |total ships lost= |total ships retired= |total ships scrapped= |total ships preserved= |type=Heavy destroyer |length=697.9 metres (2,290 feet) |width=168 metres (551 feet) |height= |mass=78,000 tonnes |max accel= |max speed space= |max speed air= |engine=* (12 primary, 24 secondary) *High-performance ion engines (4 per side) |slipspace drive=CODEN Series-IV |slipspace speed=2.7 lightyears/day |poweroutput= |power=*Reyes-McLees' Mark 2514 MT-DFR (3) |shield gen= |hull=*1.5-2 metres of *0.8-1.2 metres of Ceramic-Tungsten plating |sensor= |target= |navigation=UNA-assisted manual piloting |avionics= |countermeasures=*Ranged manoeuvring pods (6) |armament=*Mark-IV Cruiser-sized light-coil (1) *Mark III heavy coil MAC (1) *Variable missile pods (42 pods of 30 missiles) * (18) |complement= |crew=746 |skeleton= |passengers=636 |capacity= |consumables= |othersystems= |era=* * |role=*Ship-to-ship combat *Escort |notes= }} As the dragged on and the rebels slowly gained an understanding of military theory, the quickly realised how badly their Navy had fared over centuries of peace. Their first response was to naturally replace the ships in their fleet with all-new ones, complete with powerful new weapons and state-of-the-art armour. While this quickly improved their effectiveness, the rapid decommissioning of thousands of ships has allowed the rebels to stockpile a number of large capital ships. Such threats often required the attention of the UNSC's cruisers, yet the significant difference in size and power between a heavy destroyer and a light cruiser meant they had be deployed in a battlegroup to prevent groups of smaller ships from being overwhelmed by such rogue warships. The Hillsborough-class heavy destroyer ( : DD) is Reyes-McLees Shipyards' solution to this problem. Occupying the sizable gap that lies between and , the Hillsborough is a specially designed as a hunter. It's large engine array and unique countermeasures allows it to chase down most smaller vessels, while its heavy weapons can back up its threats. However, it is still a ship of the line, with extremely-thick plating and study allowing it to take hits that would obliterate similar-sized vessels. If all that wasn't enough, it has a variety of unique systems designed to alter enemy formations in its favour. In summary, the Hillsborough is a highly competent vessel which is perfect for replacing a cruiser in low-priority scenarios. Originally offered to the but turned down because of its high price for its size, the destroyer became a prominent part of the shrinking fleets of the CMA. They supplemented their outdated cruisers, eventually becoming a favourite as their budget grew thinner. However, after the discovery of the , these ships were ordered to defend the . As the backbone of colonial defense armadas, dozens of Hillsborough's were destroyed in battle. As their numbers depleted, strategists would reassign the few ships that remained into long-range assault fleets. Flying alongside , they would attack forward Covenant outposts and supply lines in an attempt to slow their advance. Layout Sharing many of the traits of Reyes-McLees' other designs, the Hillsborough is a stark deviation from the other ships of its size, which all tend to be streamlined if not skeletal in appearance. Nearly every part of the ship is encased in a thick, bulky exterior, while those which are built on the outside such as their turrets can be retracted beneath massive sliding doors. This shows the unique emphasis the destroyer has - that of raw power rather than combining it with speed, agility and versatility. Role and Tactics Weaknesses Specifications Propulsion and Powerplant Armament Armour and Superstructural Supports Complement Countermeasures Sensors and Communications Operational History Ships of the Line Remarks Category:Destroyer classes Category:UNSC Navy Category:Human-Covenant War Category:Insurrection